Goomba
Goombas, originally known as Little Goombas1, are one of the major species of the Mario franchise. Since their first game appearance in Super Mario Bros., they have become one of the most iconic members of the Koopa Troop and the entire Mario franchise, appearing in almost every title. Goombas resemble small, brown mushrooms and are a fungus-based species like Toads, Amanitas, Spooks, and Shroobs. Goombas are physically weak and are not much of a threat to Mario or Luigi, since a single stomp usually defeats them, although a number of different Goomba variants have emerged throughout the years; however, they do drop hints of being much stronger and more competent than their appearances suggest, as in the case of Captain Goomba. The Goombas, as a collective race, used to be allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. However, most of the Goombas have turned traitorous and joined the Koopa Troop, an organization led by Bowser. In many games, Goombas are the first enemy the player meets. Goombas have two feet and no visible arms. However, not all Goombas are allied with Bowser or the Koopa Troop. Some Goombas, such as the inhabitants of Goomba Village, live peacefully inside the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom, while others simply hold no allegiance and operate independently in distant locales such as Monstro Town and Rogueport. History In games Goombas are usually enemies in these games. Battle of the Multiverse Goombas are enemies in this game. Brutal Mario Goombas themselves don't appear but instead their cousins, Galoombas. Super Smash Flash 1 Goombas themselves don't appear but instead Flying Goombas. Flying Goombas are the second most prominent enemies, with Koopa Troopas being the first, to appear in the level Super Mario World. Their attack pattern is the same to all the airborne enemies in SSF, such as Beezlys or Buzzers; it has to make collision with the player in order to damage him. They are very weak enemies as one single attack is enough to get rid of them. A very notable difference between Flying Goombas found in Super Mario World and Flying Goombas found in SSF is that Flying Goombas in SSF will not lose their wings if they are stomped, or more specific, attacked; unlike those in Super Mario World. Also in SSF, Flying Goombas are able to fly freely while in Super Mario World the only thing they did was make small hops. Mushroom Kingdom Fusion The Goomba's role in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion is the same as it's always been in past games. All one has to do is stomp on it or have a shell thrown at it and there are no more worries. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Series. Goombas are one of the major species of the series and are among Happy Tree Friends' most persistent foes. Since their first game appearance in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, they have become one of the most iconic members of the Koopa Troop. Goombas resemble small, brown mushrooms and are a fungus-based species like Toads, Amanitas, Spooks, and Shroobs. Goombas are physically weak and are not much of a threat to the tree friends, since a single stomp usually defeats them, although a number of different Goomba sub-species have emerged throughout the years. The Goombas, as a collective race, used to be allied with the Happy Tree Kingdom. However, many of the Goombas have turned traitorous and joined the Koopa Troop, an organization led by Bowser. In many games, Goombas are the first enemy the player meets In Movies Goombas would be mooks working for Bowser. a Super Mario World A Galoomba appears in the McLeodGaming cartoon A Super Mario World, where it briefly appears in the first episode as one of the monsters that Mario fights with the Master Sword. It walks across the ground for a moment before Mario stabs it, killing it quickly. Its winged variant, Flying Goomba, also plays a similar role. Super Smash Adventures Goomba's are mooks working for Bowser. One Goomba got a bomb toss into his mouth and explodes. Mario and Kirby's Superstar Legacy Goombas are seen in this movie along with some variants. In Tv Series In the tv series, Goombas make cameos Category:Species Category:Mario Category:Enemies